An enterprise virtualization platform generally includes multiple hosts and at least one manager. Each host has an operating system and a virtual desktop server manager (VDSM). Each VDSM manages the installation of virtual machines on the hosts. Virtual machines are that perform the same functions as physical machines. A virtual machine (VM) is a software implementation of a machine (e.g., a computing device) that executes programs like a physical machine. In some cases, a user can access the virtual machine running on the host over a network through a web interface.
In an enterprise virtualization platform, the VDSM can install a virtual machine on a host by retrieving an ISO image for the virtual machine from an ISO storage domain. The ISO image may be, for example, an installation image or file specified by the ISO 9660 file system for compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) media. The ISO 9660 file system is published by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). The ISO image may also be an installation image or file specified by the Universal Disk Format (UDF) file system, also referred to as ISO/IEC 13346.